Dogedo
is a Holy Knight and a member of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, who serve under the assistant to the Great Holy Knight, Denzel. Appearance Dogget is a very tall man, with short cut hair, no eyebrows and a bit of a beard while wearing a open jacket with no shirt underneath and strip jeans. Personality Dogget appears cocky and arrogant, while believing that Meliodas isn't as strong as he appeared and rude toward Liones Holy Knights due to the failure of the previous Great Holy Knights. Plot Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc During the award ceremony held in honor for the Seven Deadly Sins for saving the kingdom, sans Ban and King who were at the Fairy King's Forest, and Escanor still missing, Dogget and his two comrades, Death Pierce and Wayeo showed themselves after Meliodas called out to the Holy Knights who have doubts and complaints behind his back to step forward. After King Baltra Liones reluctantly granted Death Pierce's permission to fight the legendary Seven Deadly Sins to see if they are strong as proof in their very eyes, Dogget volunteers, eager to face Meliodas but was surprised when Hawk, through Balor's Power Eye, read out his Power stats and questions the talking pig. Shrugging off, Dogget readies himself for battle as he launched a series of lightning quick punch simultaneously which Meliodas easily dodged all of them before giving him a quick jab in the head that sent Dogget crashing into the ground. Getting up, Dogget wasn't impressed of Meliodas' power and mocked the late Dreyfus and Hendrickson for getting the promotion of the Great Holy Knight after Zaratras died that they could never become Great Holy Knights on their own strength while expressing his desire to candidate himself for that rank, mocking Griamore in the process. Hearing Meliodas' principles, Dogget retorts that a Holy Knight needs overwhelming power that crush all enemies as he launched another series of fast punches but ended up having broken hands by Meliodas' offensive and defensive parry seen by Death Pierce and Wayeo. Refusing to give up, Dogget attempted to headbutt Meliodas after the latter playfully insulted him that he should be demoted back to Apprentice Holy Knight but was sent flying by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's simple palm strike much to everyone's surprise. The Holy Knight lost consciousness after Death Pierce caught him with ease as Meliodas asked anyone to fight him next. An unconscious Dogget was carried away by Death Pierce who revealed that his comrade lost a friend closest to him during the battle against Hendrickson while they were away at that time as they leave the scene. Abilities and Equipment As a Platinum ranked Holy Knight, Dogget is shown to be very powerful when it comes to hand-to-hand combat as he was able to launch several punches at high speed to try and overwhelm the enemy with his brute strength. Though Meliodas complimented his power during their fight, Dogget was quickly defeated by him. Dogget was shown to possess an overall power level of 860. His Magic was measured at 290, while his Strength was measured at 470 and his Spirit at 100. Battles Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc * Meliodas vs. Dogget: Lose References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Six Stars of Azure Sky Category:Platinum